


Comfort (thy name is Lance)

by Ellana17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lance to the rescue, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: “It’s about your mom, isn’t it?” Lance suddenly asked.Keith froze. “How do you-”





	Comfort (thy name is Lance)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going through some stuff

Keith could not stop shivering. The boy had left his makeshift bed when it had become obvious that sleep would elude him once again, and had walked away from their camp where the paladins, Coran and Krolia were resting.

Krolia, his mom. Even after spending two years alone with her, Keith could not believe this was real. He could not believe he had found his mom after all these years, alive and well. It simply seemed too good to be true. After all, nothing had ever gone in Keith’s favor. His mom had left Earth to fight an endless war; his dad had left – although not by choice; Shiro had vanished in space. Even the Garrison had kicked him out.

Keith never had the best of luck when it came to life in general and relationships in particular.

Keith sighed and leaned into Red’s metallic paw. As he sat by himself in the grass on an unfamiliar planet, the boy found the presence of his former lion somewhat comforting.

And he could not stop shivering. His teeth were chattering despite the warm weather. He felt so cold and alone. Keith drew both legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees.

The sound of footsteps nearby drew his attention and Keith lifted his head with a tired grunt. His eyes were burning.

“Dude, what are you doing here?”

That was Lance. Keith’s eyes focused on the boy with difficulty, not completely registering his presence. Keith tried to nod and winced in pain.

“Hey, are you okay?” Lance asked gently, kneeling down in front of the boy. “You’re shivering,” he pointed out.

Keith wanted to answer him, tell the boy he was fine, tell him to stop worrying over him, tell him that it was pointless to worry over him. He was fine.

Keith barely registered Lance sitting down next to him and suddenly felt something soft and warm on his shoulders. Lance’s jacket.

“Thanks,” Keith croaked as he slipped his arms inside the sleeves.

The boy felt Lance shift awkwardly besides him. “Do you-” he started, voice unbelievably gentle. Keith felt his heart swell in his chest. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Keith mumbled.

“Dude, you’re crying,” Lance pointed out.

Until Lance mentioned it, Keith had not noticed the warm tears rolling down his cheeks. He roughly dried them with the sleeve of Lance’s jacket.

“I have no idea what’s going on”, Keith admitted in a small voice.

“We’ve been under a lot of pressure lately,” Lance told him reassuringly.

“No more than usual,” Keith countered.

“Well, we’ve lost the castle. And we fought Lotor. I’m still having nightmares about that, let me tell you. It happens even to the best of us.”

“I don’t have nightmares,” Keith stated.

“Lucky you.”

“I don’t sleep much,” he admitted despite himself.

Lance glanced at him, his eyes widening in surprise.

“Keith-”

“I’m fine,” Keith stubbornly said, burying his face in his knees. Why wouldn’t he stop shivering?

“I’m pretty sure you’re having a panic attack,” Lance pointed out. “You’re clearly not fine.” Lance gently rested his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You’re kinda freaking me out,” he said. His hand slid over Keith’s shoulder to his chest. Keith gasped. “Your heart is racing,” Lance said.

“You’re not helping things,” Keith mumbled.

Lance pulled his hand away at once and Keith immediately missed its warmth. “I- I’m sorry,” Lance stammered. “I can go away if you want.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Keith said quietly. “My heart is always racing when you’re near me.”

Keith had no idea what had possessed him to admit such a thing. After all those years spent pining in silence… Keith groaned. He wished the ground would open up and shallow him.

“Hey,” Lance called gently. He took Keith’s hands in his own and placed them over his own chest. “It’s okay. Mine is going kinda crazy right now.”

Keith smiled through his tears. He squeezed Lance’s hand. He found he needed the reassurance.

“I can’t stop crying,” Keith pointed out, annoyed. “I’m not even sad. It’s ridiculous.”

Lance slowly lifted both hands and placed them on each side of Keith’s face. “You’re stressed out. Your body is trying to release the tension,” he explained.

“Well, it’s doing a pretty crappy job right now,” Keith groaned.

Lance smiled and brushed some strands of hair out of Keith’s eyes. “It’s about your mom, isn’t it?” Lance suddenly asked.

Keith froze. “How do you-”

“I’ve never seen you lose control like this. Getting angry? Sure, you wouldn’t be Keith otherwise but this… this is different.”

“I-” Keith swallowed the lump in his throat. “She’s going to leave again.”

“What? No, she’s not,” Lance said at once. He lifted Keith’s chin gently, making the boy look at him. “She’s not going anywhere, you hear me?”

Keith shook his head. “You don’t understand. I know she is. Everybody leaves me. My mom, my dad, even Shiro.”

“Not by choice,” Lance countered. “Never by choice.”

Keith shook his head again.

“Keith, buddy, listen to me, okay? We’re all here together with you, alright? We got Shiro back and your mom won’t leave you again, believe me. And even if she tries to leave, I’ll stop her, okay?”

Keith snorted in disbelief.

“I’m serious,” Lance exclaimed. “I’ll fight every single Galra left in the universe by myself if I have to.”

“I’ve missed you,” Keith admitted. “During the two years I spent on the back of that space whale. I was with my mom and it was amazing getting to know her but I was missing you guys so much.”

Lance smiled. “I’ve missed you too, mullet.”

Keith groaned in annoyance. “I take it all back, I hate you,” he said at once.

“I’m pretty sure you confessed the opposite, buddy.”

Keith buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. “Shit, what was I thinking?”

“Hey, it’s fine. I like you too.”

Keith shook his head, still firmly buried in his hands and Lance chuckled. The boy kissed the side of Keith’s head softly.

“You’re not shivering anymore,” Lance pointed out.

“Your jacket’s pretty warm,” Keith told him quietly.

Then, Keith let his whole body fall to the side and snuggled against Lance’s chest. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders and drew him closer.

“You can keep it for as long as you need.”

 

THE END


End file.
